custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
Barney & Bella and The Bulldogs LIVE! is a custom Barney stage show mixing in Barney and Friends with the Nickelodeon show, Bella and The Bulldogs. Plot Barney comes to life in all-new live show, and this time, he's taking the stage with his friends: The cast of Bella & The Bulldogs! The D3 join in to get the fun going, and there are lots of surprises along the way. Cast (in order of appearance) * Barney the Dinosaur (Body: Carey Stinson, Josh Martin, Antwaun Steele) (Voice: Jared (from Jared & Friends: The Series), Dean Wendt, N/A, Duncan Brannan, Tim Dever) * Rio Mangini * Haley Tju * Buddy Handleson * Lilimar Hernandez * Jackie Radinsky * Coy Stewart * Brec Bassinger * Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Jennifer Kendall, Mitzi Evans) (Voice: Julie Johnson, Lauren Tom) * BJ (Body: Jerad Harris, Jeff Brooks, Kyle Nelson, Dave Kendall) (Voice: Patty Wirtz, N/A) * Riff (Body: Jeff Ayers, Adam Brown) (Voice: Michaela Dietz, N/A, Cree Summer) * Mr. Knickerbocker (Todd Haberkorn) * Bluesy the Blue Jay (Body: David Voss) (Voice: Steven Tyler) * Ginger the Dog (Body: Rick Starkweather) * Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) * Ensemble Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song (Modern Mix Full Version) (Overture from Colorful World & Birthday Bash) # Bella and the Bulldogs Theme (One of the Boys) (Full Version) # Puttin' On a Show! # The D3 Medley (Look at Me, I'm Three (Musical Castle), BJ's Song (Live in NYC), I Hear Music Everywhere) # Thinkety-Think # Music is for Everyone # Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Birthday Bash) # Laugh with Me (Season 14) # The Clapping Song (Original) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Original with Sprout Concert Sax Melody) # Blue Jay Blues # Wheels on the Bus (Hip-Hop) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Hip-Hop) # Rock Like a Monkey (Original) # Move it Like This Act 2 # Move it Like This # Books are Fun! (It's Time for Counting) # I Love Stories # Once Upon a Time # BINGO (Colorful World) # The Rainbow Song (Colorful World) # Colors All Around (Colorful World/Let's Imagine Live!) # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Barney Rocks!) # Happy Dancin' (Talent Show) # Look at Me, I'm Dancing (Barney Rocks!/Colorful World) # The Dino Dance (Come on Over to Barney's House/Purple Park Tour/Barney Boogie CD) # Together with You (Birthday Bash (Without dialogue near the end)) # A Friend Like You # Just Imagine (Christmas Star) # I Love You # I Love You (Brian Mitan Remix) (Curtain Call) Trivia/Notes * Barney's costume is a mixture of the Season 4 head, The connected ankles from both Season 12 and 13, The tail and feet from Season 5-6, and he has his eye and blinking mechanisms from Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Baby Bop has her costume from Season 12, but her eye and blinking mechanisms are the same as Barney's (the two mechanisms go for BJ and Riff too), and her mouth mechanism is from Season 7 (same for BJ and Riff, too) * BJ's costume is from Season 12, but his face is from 1996-early 1997, and his sneakers are from Live in NYC/Imagination Island * Riff's costume is similar to Hi, I'm Riff, but a tad shorter, and his head stripes have glitter on them whenever they light up * For the curtain call, The Brian Mitan I Love You remix plays (For the remix, click this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4MNCkErQVw ) * The songs Wheels on The Bus, Itsy Bitsy Spider, and Move it Like This not only use Birthday Bash's recording, but it's also mixed in with Sesame Street Let's Dance (However, Wheels on the Bus has Birthday Bash's music, but it has the vocal recordings from Colorful World (with Riff's voice included)) * The stage from El Pequeno Gran Club is used, but is given a Barney feel to it *The same dino costumes are used in Jared & Friends and future Barney live shows and in the reboot & spinoff series Category:Barney Category:Custom Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney LIVE! Category:Barney & Friends Category:Custom Stage Shows